thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick's Picks Volume 35
Dick's Picks Volume 35 is the thirty-fifth installment of the Dick's Pick's series of Grateful Dead concert recordings. It is a four CD set that contains the complete show recorded on August 7, 1971 at Golden Hall in San Diego, California, and a substantial portion of the show recorded on August 24, 1971, at the Auditorium Theatre in Chicago, Illinois. It also includes bonus tracks from August 6, 1971, at the Hollywood Palladium in Hollywood, California. The album was created using "the houseboat tapes," reel-to-reel soundboard recordings found in 2005 on a houseboat that was owned by Keith Godchaux's parents. The tapes had been there since 1971. Godchaux had been given the tapes to listen to shortly after joining the Grateful Dead, so that he could familiarize himself with the band's repertoire in preparation for their next tour. Dick's Picks Volume 35 includes the only officially released recording of "Empty Pages", a rarely performed song, written and sung by Pigpen. Track listing Disc one 8/7/71 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA #"Big Railroad Blues" (Noah Lewis, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 4:02 #"El Paso" (Marty Robbins) – 5:40 #"Mr. Charlie" (Ron "Pigpen" McKernan, Robert Hunter) – 3:44 #"Sugaree" (Jerry Garcia, Hunter) – 7:24 #"Mama Tried" (Merle Haggard) – 3:05 #"Bertha" (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:43 #"Big Boss Man" (Al Smith, Luther Dixon) – 5:39 #"Promised Land" (Chuck Berry) – 3:56 #"Hard to Handle" (Allen Jones, Al Bell, Otis Redding) – 8:45 #"Cumberland Blues" (Garcia, Phil Lesh, Hunter) – 5:36 #"Casey Jones" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:53 #"Truckin'" (Garcia, Lesh, Bob Weir, Hunter) – 10:08 Disc two 8/7/71 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA #"China Cat Sunflower" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:28-> #"I Know You Rider" (traditional, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 5:59 #"Next Time You See Me" (William G. Harvey, Earl Forest) – 4:34 #"Sugar Magnolia" (Weir, Hunter) – 6:28 #"Sing Me Back Home" (Haggard) – 10:50 #"Me & My Uncle" (John Phillips) – 3:39 #"Not Fade Away" (Charles Hardin, Norman Petty) – 6:25-> #"Goin' Down the Road Feeling Bad" (traditional, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 6:10-> #"Jam" (Grateful Dead) – 4:08-> #"Johnny B. Goode" (Berry) – 4:31 8/24/71 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL #"Uncle John's Band" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:12 #"Playing in the Band" (Weir, Mickey Hart, Hunter) – 5:04 #"Loser" (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:09 Disc three 8/24/71 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL #"It Hurts Me Too" (Elmore James) – 7:48 #"Cumberland Blues" (Garcia, Lesh, Hunter) – 5:42 #"Empty Pages" (McKernan) – 5:22 #"Beat It On Down the Line" (Jesse Fuller) – 3:45 #"Brown-Eyed Woman" (Garcia, Hunter) – 4:11 #"Saint Stephen" (Garcia, Lesh, Hunter) – 5:31-> #"Not Fade Away" (Hardin, Petty) – 4:08-> #"Goin' Down the Road Feeling Bad" (traditional, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 8:25-> #"Not Fade Away" (Hardin, Petty) – 3:13 #"Me and Bobby McGee" (Kris Kristofferson, Fred Foster) – 6:18 #"Big Boss Man" (Al Smith, Luther Dixon) – 4:30 #"Brokedown Palace" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:03 Disc four 8/24/71 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL #"Good Lovin'" (Arthur Resnick, Rudy Clark) – 11:37 8/6/71 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA #"The Other One" (Weir, Bill Kreutzmann) – 8:06-> #"Me And My Uncle" (John Phillips) – 3:14-> #"The Other One" (Weir, Kreutzmann) – 6:25-> #"Deal" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:48 #"Sugar Magnolia" (Weir, Hunter) – 7:01 #"Morning Dew" (Bonnie Dobson, Tim Rose) – 11:29 #"Turn On Your Love Light" (Joseph Scott, Deadric Malone) – 25:42 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Phil Lesh – electric bass, vocals *Ron "Pigpen" McKernan – vocals, harmonica, organ, percussion *Bob Weir – rhythm guitar, vocals Production *Recording – Rex Jackson *Tape archivist – David Lemieux *CD mastering – Jeffrey Norman *Archival research – Eileen Law *Cover art and package design – Robert Minkin *Photography – Chuck Pulin, J.C. Overlock, Emerson-Loew *Special thanks to – Donna Jean Godchaux-McKay, Zion Godchaux, Brian Godchaux, Jean Godchaux, Harvey Kaslow, Craig Todd Category:Dick's Picks Category:Albums